Drunk and In Love
by Riley-Silver
Summary: Tony Stark comes home to his worst nightmare. By complete accident, he ends up enlisting the help of his friend Steve Rodgers. Drunken tears and soft words ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Four hours ago, Tony came home to one of his nightmares being played out. There was a small van parked just outside the door and several boxes had been loaded into it, with more lining the foyer wall. Tony stood paralysed as he watched Pepper run the final boxes into the van then started carrying out several bags of what he assumed to be clothes.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" he shouted from his car, throwing the donut he had been eating away as his appetite disappeared completely. Pepper jumped at his voice and shrugged, her thin voice only just carrying to where he stood. "I told you. I can't do this anymore Tony. I can't stand by as you risk your life again and again."

"So what, you're just going to abandon me?!" He slammed the door shut and stalked over to where Pepper was pulling the van door closed.

"What about Stark Industries? What about all those times I need you there for me?" He dropped his voice to a harsh whisper, clenching his fist in an effort to not strike out in frustration.

"You will find a letter on the table containing the terms of my resignation. As of noon today, you're the CEO of Stark Industries again. As for me, I was offered a job in Admin at AIM" Pepper scoffed, picking up her handbag and opening the passenger door to the van. "I was there for you when you needed me, but you never reciprocated the gesture. I am not going to play nurse and housewife for you anymore Tony. Heck, the only reason I stayed with you as long as I did was because I was ordered by your 'boss' Fury. If I had my way, I would have left with Killian all those years ago. Good bye Tony, and don't follow me."

With that parting statement she stepped into the van and sped off, leaving a furious Tony behind. Roaring in anger, he swung his fist at the glass pane and shattered it, the glass shards burying deep into his skin. Hissing in pain but not bothering to remove the glass, Tony stormed inside to the kitchen to his liquor storage. "JARVIS, block any contact until I say so"

"As you wish. Anything else sir?"

"Don't bother me unless someone is dying." Wrenching open the cabinet, he pulled out the 2/3 full bottle of Jack Daniels and twisted the cap off harshly, pegging it at New York's skyline and swigged straight from the bottle.

This was the reason why Tony was now slumped against the kitchen wall, the empty Jack Daniel's bottle long gone and a fresh bottle of schnapps in his hands. Tears coursed freely down his face as he gulped down the sweet liquid, his movements jerky and shaky. A fog had descended over his mind and nothing could penetrate it, not even JARVIS' warnings about his alcohol intake. Wrapping one hand over the top of the bench, it took several tries for Tony to haul himself to his unsteady feet and take a few shaky steps towards the balcony. Eventually making it to the heavy doors, it proved almost impossible for him to open them, but eventually Tony stumbled out to the balcony and collapsed against the glass barrier to watch the sun set. Finishing the bottle of schnapps, thoughts of Pepper clouded his mind and Tony grunted in pain. He brought the bottle down hard against the floor, shattering it and embedding more shards in his hand and arm. A few pieces of glass rebounded and flew up to his face, making little cuts across his cheeks. As he sat back, he felt the corner of his phone poke him in the hip and he thought about calling Pepper to try and talk some reason into her. Scrolling through his contacts, he hit 'Sweetheart' and held the phone to his hear, listening to the call tone.

"Stark. What's the problem" a very un-Pepper voice floated down the line, causing Tony to furrow his brown heavily.

"Cap? Where's Pepper?"

"I wouldn't know. Is there a problem Stark?"

"No. Yes. Possibly. Everything is a bit dizzy" he slurred and hissed in pain as he lent on his glass-studded hand.

"Stark, are you drunk?" Cap's tone became worried and Tony could picture the small fold that would crease in Cap's forehead as he frowns.

"Maybe"

"Are you injured?"

"...maybe" Tony heard Cap sigh and sounds of doors closing and a motorbike kick-starting.

"Hold on. I'll be over in 10 minutes" Cap grunted then hung up. Tony softly threw his phone in front of him and attempted to stand up, only succeeding in driving the shards further into his palm. Growling in pain, Tony sat still, dosing in and out of consciousness as he waited for Cap to arrive.

"Stark, Stark can you hear me?" A gentle slapping on his cheek woke Tony, and his eyes felt incredibly gummy as he peered at the blond man in-front of him.

"Steve?" he croaked, the alcohol stripping all moisture from his throat and he swallowed unsuccessfully. A cool object was pressed against his lips and he felt a hand tilting his head back and a cool liquid slipped between his lips. Tony swallowed instinctively, grunting as the cool water eased the pain in his throat.

"Yeah, it's me. Where's your first-aid kit?" Cap's sooth voice was like honey and Tony waved a hand in the general direction of the bathroom. "Alright, up you get"

Tony felt himself being hauled up and the room dipped and spun as his head tried to balance himself. Failing miserably, he leant against the solid mass beside him and felt a warm arm snake around his waist. Pushing away from Cap, Tony muttered something about being able to walk himself and took a few unsteady steps, before tipping over into Cap's waiting arms. To make the whole process easier, Cap swept Tony off his feet and carried him the rest of the way into the bathroom.

"Steve, I can do this myself" he slurred, fighting feebly to get out of Cap's grip.

"Stark, you are in no way capable of doing anything yourself" Cap admonished as he took care not to bump Tony's head against the walls as he traversed the corridors in search for the bathroom.

Kicking open a door, the sight of gleaming beige tiles was a relief to Cap as he set Tony down on one of the benches and began rooting through cupboards for the first aid kit. Finding the green box, he opened it up and took the saline solution and a swab and began cleaning the grit from the wound.

"Sorry, sorry" he mumbled every time Tony hissed in pain, and finally was able to clear the dirt away to see the amount of glass that was embedded in his skin. "Jeezus Stark, what the hell did you do?"

Tony lowered his gaze into his lap as tears began to fall freely again, ashamed of crying in front of the most manly man in America. "Pepper left me. She also quit the company and she's moved out" he gasped, and bit one of his fingers to try and muffle his sobs. A warm hand started rubbing circles on his back and Cap muttered meaningless phrases in a soothing voice in an attempt to calm his friend down.

"Stark. It'll be fine. You have the rest of the team with you, don't worry about her anymore" Steve consoled, letting his companion weep into his shoulder.

"Tony" Tony corrected through tears and drew back, wiping his tears on his shirt sleeve and peered bleary-eyed at Steve. His friend's mouth quirked into a small smile and Steve nodded once.

"Ok... Tony. Let's get this glass out of you." Steve slid down from the bench and found a pair of tweezers and a small bowl. Soaking the instruments in a disinfectant, Steve began the arduous process of extracting the tiny glass shards that littered his hands. His movements were soft and gentle, but that didn't stop Tony from hissing in pain every time Steve removed something. The buzz from the alcohol was still fogging his brain, but things were a little clearer and his head had stopped pounding. Wincing as Steve dressed the wound, Tony took the time to study his friend. It was no secret that Tony was into men and women, and he had always harboured a secret affection for Rogers, but no one had ever known that.

While Tony was musing, he hadn't noticed the blood running down his chin or that Steve had finished working on his hand. He jumped as Steve's warm hand cupped his face and dabbed at the cuts with a cloth. Steve's eyes were focused intently on his task, which meant Tony could look at those incredibly blue orbs for as long as he wanted. A few steri-strips later, Tony slid off the bench and collapsed right into Steve's body, feeling the strong arms wrap instinctively around him to stop him from falling.

"Jeezus Tony, how much did you drink?" Cap exclaimed as Tony doubled over and threw up straight onto the floor. Supporting the shaking body, Steve half carried, half dragged Tony over to the toilet bowl and held him over, rubbing his back as the vomit came spewing up. The acrid smell made his nose twitch, and on looking down Steve saw that his front was covered in vomit. Tony's body shuddered again as more of his stomach contents came up, and eventually they subsided, with Tony slumping to the side of the toilet and wiped his mouth with a towel.

"Sorry Steve" he choked, spitting out the last of the bile that rose in his mouth. "I got it all over you"

"It's ok, I'll shower later" he protested as Tony fumbled at the buttons on Steve's shirt, the item of clothing that has hit worse by the vomit stream. Tony, intent on his task, managed to somehow unbutton the shirt and threw it aside, clumsily grabbing a damp flannel and wiped the muck away. He wiped away the vomit from around his mouth and with the help of Steve, rinsed his mouth out a few times.

"Come on, I'll get you a shirt" Tony babbled, trotting clumsily out of the room and down the hall with Steve in pursuit in case he injured himself.

Tony's bedroom was magnificent. There was no other word to describe it. The glass wall gave a grand view of the New York sunset and Steve felt like he was the king of the world, looking out across the dazzling lights as Tony rummaged for a shirt. Pulling out a loose grey one, Tony passed it over to Steve and watched as the shirt sat snug against his body, the shirt showing Steve's magnificent torso. "Sorry" he mumbled, not being sorry in the slightest. "It was the biggest one I had."

"Thanks Tony. Let's get you changed" Steve walked over and started to undo Tony's buttons. He pulled off the vomit stained shirt and threw it in the basket and helped Tony pull on a loose sleep-shirt. He politely turned around as Tony struggled to get his jeans off and tracksuit pants on, turning back around to help Tony into bed. Once he was wrapped in blankets, Steve made a move towards the door but a soft voice stopped him.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about the war. You know, the one you were in"

"I've been in many Tony, you're going to have to be specific" Steve's voice was slightly bitter, his muscles tense as a brief flashback clouded his mind.

"World War 2 then. What was Peggy like?" Tony's innocent eyes peered out from between the blanket and the pillow as Steve stood in shock at the question. Tony frowned at the reaction and hurriedly apologised.

"I'm sorry Steve. It was not my place to ask"

"No, no... It's quite alright" Steve babbled, running a hand through his hair and leaned against the doorframe. "What, uh, would you like to know?" He narrowed his eyes and moved as Tony patted the clear bedspace beside him, the king bed providing plenty of room for them both. Tony rolled over to face Steve as he sat on top of the covers, leaning against the headboard as his played with a loose string.

"What was she like?"

Steve huffed in soft laughter, letting the memories wash over him. "She was one of the most confident people you'd ever meet. She was very pretty too, and she always stood up for herself." A soft smile had settled on his lips and his eyes were closed as he replayed the events in his head. Steve continued his story long into the night, only stopping when he heard the soft snores that Tony made. It was as he tried to get up that he realised Tony's leg was curled around his own and his face buried into his hip. So Steve stayed, falling asleep in a sitting position listening to the sound of Tony's soft breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's eyes were all gummy as he tried to open them the next morning. Once he forced them open, he peered blearily at the clock, and then focused on a glass of water and several pill packets. Sitting up clumsily, Tony inspected the packets and found them to be paracetamol, which he downed them with the water and held his head as pains spiked through his consciousness. Tony realised that his shirt was drenched in sweat, so he removed it and the tracksuit pants, wrapping the bedsheet around him as he toddled off towards the kitchens to make breakfast. However, once he reached the kitchen, Tony became aware of the smell of frying eggs and bacon which made his stomach rumble loudly. As he rounded the corner he saw Steve's back, the man bent over a frypan on the stove.

"Steve?" he called croakily, shuffling towards the tap to drain a few more glasses of water.

"Morning. How's the head?" Steve grinned as he began plating up the food and began searching the draws for cutlery.

"Hurts like a bitch. Thanks for the paracetamol"

Steve lay the table and Tony found a half-empty juice bottle and procured two glasses as the pair sat down to the cooked breakfast. It was as they began eating did Steve realise what Tony was wearing.

"Are you wearing any pants?" he enquired, tucking ravenously into the pile of bacon he made.

"No" Tony murmured, the silence stretching out until the pair broke out into giggles. Steve covered his mouth with his fist as he laughed mirthlessly into his hand and Tony gripped his sides, wincing slightly as he put pressure on the cut skin. Eventually they both calmed down and managed to finish their breakfast. Steve helped lift Tony onto the table and left the room briefly, returning with the first aid kit in his hands. As he was halfway through re-dressing Tony's wounds, Steve's improved hearing heard the front door open and heels clacking down the corridor. A furtive Pepper peered into the kitchen and jumped as she sat Steve and Tony sitting there, looking guiltily away as Tony broke down quietly.

"Tony. Tony listen to me. Go back to bed. I'll deal with this" Steve soothed, finishing up bandaging Tony's hand and helped him down from the bench. Tony sped to his room as quick as he could with the sheet wrapped around him, leaving Steve and Pepper in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" The soft tone from before was gone, an icy-cold edge to Steve's voice as he stood cross-armed in the middle of the room.

"I left some things." Pepper replied meekly, avoiding all eye contact with the captain as she fiddled with her car-keys nervously.

"You have until the sun sets to get everything you need. After that, you are to leave and to not come back"

"O-Ok"

Steve left Pepper in the kitchen as he paced down the corridor to Tony's bedroom, knocking softly on the door before letting himself in.

"Tony?" The billionaire had discarded the sheet and sat on the bed under the plush throw. His knees were drawn up to his chest and he had wrapped his arms around his legs, crying softly into his lap. Steve crossed over to the bed and gently let himself down beside the weeping figure. Tony lent over into Steve's shoulder and the soldier instinctively wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him closer until Steve could feel Tony's hair tickling his chin. "Come on, let's get you comfortable" Steve huffed, shuffling back so he sat flush against the headboard. Throwing the blanket away, Steve managed to maneuver Tony so he was sitting in his lap with his forehead against Steve's chest. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and buried his head into the soldier's chest. Steve rubbed soothing circles into Tony's back with one hand while the other hugged the man close.

"Why is she here?" Steve wouldn't have heard the question if he didn't have super-hearing, Tony choking on the words in a whisper.

"She is grabbing last minute stuff. I gave her till sundown, then you won't have to see her again" Steve assured, whispering the words softly.

Eventually Tony's sobs subsided and he fell asleep in Steve's arms, giving the soldier the perfect opportunity to do some very important thinking. He knew that Tony swung both ways, Tony had never kept that fact a secret, but somehow that didn't bother him much. Holding Tony in his arms felt normal, falling asleep together felt normal... Steve has seen more of the real Tony tonight than he had ever seen, so in a way he had to ironically thank Pepper.

He sat there with Tony snuffling away in his embrace, the long fingers twisting the fabric of his grey sleepshirt tightly. He could vaguely hear Pepper's movements about the house, but instead he focused his attention to Tony, who had started to whimper in his sleep. Soon the whimpers turned into choking sobs, and the fingers that gripped his shirt twisted the fabric even tighter. A sweat had broke out across Tony's body, and all Steve could do was rock Tony gently, squeezing the billionaire in a soft but tight embrace. With a strangled gasp, Tony sat bolt upright and his eyes flew open, staring unfocused at Steve.

"Tony." Steve whispered, beginning to rub soothing circles again.

"St-Steve? Oh thank god you're alright" Tony gasped, moving his hands from Steve's waist to his shoulders. Lifting his free hand, Steve began to push the sweaty hair away from Tony's face gently, running his hands through the locks to de-tangle them.

"Bad dream?"

"It was New York all over again" Tony shuddered and moved his hands to the front of Steve's shirt, drawing aimless patterns in the fabric. "Except Loki managed to mind-control me and I killed you... And the rest of the team" he trailed off into a whisper as Steve continued to push away his hair, closing his eyes at to the soothing motions.

"It was just a dream Tony" Steve soothed, "go back to sleep."

Tony collapsed once more into Steve's embrace and quickly fell asleep. Again, Steve did some thinking and arrived at a surprising conclusion. He liked Tony Stark: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. Once this astounding fact was reached, Steve drew another conclusion: he didn't want these nights with Tony to end. In short, he wanted to become Tony's boyfriend.

Half-asleep Tony clumsily rolled out of Steve's embrace and lay down properly on the bed, tucking the blanket close to his chin. This was how Steve left him, before he went to check on Pepper's progress. The house was empty, and there was a small note on the kitchen bench with a set of keys next to them.

 _Steve,_

 _Tell Tony I have taken everything I wanted and the rest of my things can be done with as he pleases. Tell him I'm sorry for leaving_

 _Pepper_

Steve crumpled up the note and pocketed the keys, smiling slightly.

"Hey JARVIS?"

"Yes Mr Rodgers?"

"I need to go and grab some things. If Tony wakes, let him know where I am." Steve found his motorbike keys under the table.

"As you wish Sir. Anything else?"

"If Tony drinks again while I'm out, call me immediately"

"As you wish Sir"

He changed into his pants from the day before, nicking a spare shirt out of Tony's wardrobe. Steve started his bike and sped off, taking as little time as possible to reach his small apartment. Throwing a week's worth of clothes into a sports bag and his toiletries, Steve only took a few hours before returning to the mansion. Unlocking the door with his new- Pepper's old- house keys, Steve took a long shower and slid into bed beside Tony, the billionaire instinctively wrapping an arm around his companion. Steve found that he fell asleep quickly and easily that night.

This time, Steve was the one to wake up to the empty bed. Throwing an arm across his eyes to shield from the sun, he lay still as he thought about the last 48 hours. The door opened Tony walked in, carrying a tray laden with glasses and a plate of food.

"Morning sleepy" Tony quipped as he set the tray on the bedside table, pulling back the covers he could get in beside Steve.

"Breakfast in bed Tony? Whatever shall be next?" Steve replied as the fantastic smell of bacon reached his nose.

"Dude, it's 5 in the evening. Anyway, it's a token of my thanks. For everything" Arranging the tray between the two, they began eating solidly, the conversation halting as they tucked in. Freshly brewed coffee was waiting and Steve poured a cup for them both, lacing Tony's with sugar and creamer - just the way he liked it. Tony grunted his thanks and drained the cup quickly, wincing slightly as the heat burnt his throat.

Steve finished first and placed his dishes on the bedside table, leaving the room to return 30 seconds later with the first aid kit. Sitting cross-legged and facing each other, Steve unwrapped the bandage from Tony's hand and studied the scars that were healing. On impulse, he bent his head and brushed the cuts lightly with his lips, the briefest of kisses. He heard, rather than saw, Tony's breath hitch and quicken, but the billionaire didn't snatch his hand away. After redressing the hand Steve checked the scratches on Tony's cheek, managing to not look in his eyes. Once again, Steve bent forward and kissed the scars lightly, the soft touch making goosebumps appear all over Tony's arms. Steve only pulled back far enough to position his face in front of Tony's, their noses only millimetres apart. He stayed like that for a moment, flicking his eyes down to Tony's lips before back up to meet his gaze, raising an eyebrow slightly. Tony's tongue poked out and moistened his lips slightly, giving Steve the permission to continue.

He pressed their lips together, softly at first, a chaste kiss on those warm lips. They pulled back and Steve placed a hand over Tony's cheek, his thumb brushing over his cheek lightly. Tony wound one hand around the back of Steve's neck and directed their lips together, putting more passion into this kiss. Steve made it easier by rolling up onto his knees, increasing his height to he was above Tony, bending the man back until he lay down against the duvet. Steve paused like that, kneeling over his lover, and smiled. Balancing his hands either side of Tony's head, Steve kiss him again, flicking his tongue briefly over Tony's bottom lip, making its way inside as Tony gave entrance. Capturing his bottom lip, Steve bit slightly and pulled, causing Tony to break out in a soft moan - a very hot bedroom sound. He repeated the action. Tony's hands wandered over Steve's back and his fingers fluttered at his shirt hem. The slim fingers worked their way up the buttons as Steve continued to explore Tony's mouth, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip one last time. Tony slid his hand under the undone shirt to feel the strong warm muscles, his nails digging into the flesh as Steve nibbled along his jaw. Steve pulled back to rip off his shirt while Tony discarded his. He sat for a moment, looking down at Tony, a soft smile on his face.

"Tony" he breathed, cupping his lover's cheek softly. Tony broke into a smile and reached his own hand up, running a thumb over Steve's cheekbone.

"Steve" he replied and gently brushed his thumb along Steve's lips, which curled around it into a soft kiss. "You can't imagine how long I wanted this" he pushed at Steve's hips lightly, and the man took the hint and shuffled back slightly. Tony sat up so their faces were inches from each other. He cupped Steve's cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I have admired you for a long time. Somewhere, that admiration turned to love."

"Well, I've come to the realisation that I loved you this morning, if that makes any difference" Steve murmured, kissing the dip between Tony's eyebrows. Tony closed his eyes at the contact and dropped his head to Steve's shoulder, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist.

"Now as much as I enjoyed where this evening was going, I'm afraid I must sleep" Tony sighed and pulled out of the embrace, kissing Steve softly. He lay back and pulled Steve down to him, rolling on his side so Steve could spoon him. "Good night Steve"

"It is indeed" Steve whispered, kissing the nape of his neck and wrapping an arm around his waist, the pair slipping into deep sleep quicker than they ever had before. It is safe to say that it was the best night sleep either of them had ever had.

 _Fin_


End file.
